Ganador
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Martín nunca perdía, nunca. Y lo estaba dejando en claro. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Eh… ya lo saben no?

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. Lime. ¿Casi lemon? Martín posesivo. Manuel feliz… síp… feliz.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile.

* * *

**Ganador**

* * *

.

La pantalla de la televisión emitía las imágenes del videojuego. Frente a ella, Martín y Manuel sostenían unos joystick presionando los botones para hacer sus maravillosas jugadas.

― ¡Gol! ―Chile levantó los brazos al notar un gol en la portería argentina.

Martín chasqueó la lengua, ¿cómo mierda puede ser tan bueno en esto y menos en la realidad? ¡Por Maradona, le iba ganando 3-1!

―Pura suerte. ―bufó haciendo a un lado su comando.

― ¿Te enojaste? Esto es por todas las veces que me has ganado, weón fleto.

―Che, solo me ganas en la play.

―1-0. ―pronunció en seguida recordándole aquel partido de las naciones, donde Martín sufrió mucho, y donde Manuel se burló de él todo el año… y hasta hoy.

― ¡Fue la altura! ¡¿Hasta cuándo, che?

―Copa Libertadores 1991.

― ¡También fue la altura! ¡Boca sigue siendo el más grosso!

―Claro… De todas formas te gané, siempre te gano en la play. ―sonrió orgulloso de su destreza.

―Uhm… ―musitó. Observó a Manuel. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Ere increíblemente hermoso, y una buena idea se le cruzó por la mente―. ¿Te encontrás feliz?

―Sí. ―contestó manteniendo su sonrisa ganadora.

― ¿Muy feliz?

―Sí. ―aun la mantenía.

― ¿Queres hacer el amor conmigo?

―Sí ―respondió simplemente contento, hasta que se dio cuenta de su afirmación―. ¡NO! ¡No lo voy hacer contigo!

―Dijiste que sí, y eso no se cambia… mi esposa. ―Martín se apresuró en sellarle los labios antes de que el menor le insultara y le golpeara.

Al principio Manuel se le negó a corresponderle, pero segundos después fue accediendo de apoco. Dándose ambos roces y mordidas en el labio inferior. La dulzura y la pasión eran la mezcla excelente para la prolongación del beso. Martín levantó diminutamente su cuerpo acercándose más, posiblemente juntar ambos cuerpos, donde profundizó el beso, mostrando su idea de dar paso a su lengua a la otra cavidad. Permitió su paso. Se sentía tibio recorriendo con su lengua la boca de Chile.

Manuel dejó escapar un leve gemido entre los húmedos besos. La reacción de esta acción, fue sentir la mano del argentino tocando su intimidad fuera del pantalón. Le masajeaba en círculos, de repente ascendía y descendía, y presionaba, el cual no tardó mucho en ponerse duro.

En eso, Martín sintió una mano presionándole la entrepierna haciéndolo estremecer y dejar de besar a su vecino. Le seguían tocando sin pausa, y se estremecía más soltando un gemido. Decidido, levantó la vista a Manuel. Él le sonrió con superioridad. Esto es la guerra, pensó Martín. Volvió a besarlo con lujuria y pasión. Ahora ambos se estaban tocando sus regiones vitales por fuera del pantalón.

Entremedio del profundo ósculo, los gemidos salían a flote, los hacían más excitantes.

El argentino, para dar a conocer el ganador de la guerrecilla, desabrochó el pantalón, introdujo la mano sacando al miembro del castaño procediendo a masturbarlo.

―Ah… tramposo… ―murmuró Manuel al sentir el contacto de la suave palma, donde le cerraba; subía y bajaba a una velocidad complacida.

―No lo soy ―respondió con el ego yendo a las nubes. Manuel a pesar de esto, no se detuvo en seguir tocándole su miembro―. Soy re-grosso. ―una vez más juntaron sus bocas a continuar con probar sus néctares. Sin darle tiempo al tiempo Argentina le arrebató la camiseta, acto seguido besó y acarició el cuello del chileno.

La sabrosa sensación dejaba escapar más de un gemido, algunos profundos y otros cortos y precisos para los oídos de Martín, quién le recorría los labios, era como una obsesión con los labios de Manuel. Y hablando del chileno, procedió a quitarle la camiseta del mayor. Iba a introducir la mano en el pantalón del rubio, no obstante él se le adelantó recostándolo en el sofá. Maldita sea, le estaba ganado ese rubio desteñido.

Martín bajó. El cuello lo lamía, le daba sutiles mordidas. Manuel ejercía su cuerpo al sentir esos toques. Siguió bajando por el torso, nuevos besos y mordidas se hacían presentes mientras lo masturbaba. Oh sí. No lo dejaría de masturbar para que se sintiera que habría perdido. Martín nunca perdía, nunca. Y lo estaba dejando en claro.

Subía y bajaba. Ascendía y descendía considerablemente produciendo el aumento de la velocidad.

―Ah… ¡Ah…! Augh… Hmmmm~… ―mierda, ese argentino lo tocaba tan bien. Tan bien que logró sentir un nuevo descenso, pero tibio. ¿Lo metió en la boca? Abrió un ojo… ¡Lo metió en la boca! El palpitar de la lengua y saliva le hacían miles de malas jugadas en contra. Ejemplo, estaba perdiendo, dos gemidos por cada segundo, las piernas le tiritaban por pedir más.

Escuchaba el sonido de la boca de Martín cuando se lo besaba y lo succionaba cuan caramelo con su sabor dulce, un dulce para un bebé grandote, tan exquisitamente exquisito y provocativo. El éxtasis aumentaba tanto que…

Martín volvió a besarlo sin dejar de masturbarlo.

―Deja de tocarme weón… y métemelo por la mierda.

… pidió aquello.

Martín surcó los labios formando una sonrisa vencedora. Quizás no le ganaba en el play, pero si en estas cosas del amor como un buen seme, ¿o no?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hace tiempo (?) que quería escribir algo así. Pensé en escribir una escena cuando el Colocolo salió campeón de la Copa Libertadores, donde el pobre Martín había perdido, y entonces él se aprovecharía de la felicidad Manuel, haciéndolo suyo. Pero no me gustó, asique hice este. ¿Cómo quedó? Martín es un gran ganador en la cama xD. Aps, Manu weón caliente ctm.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
